1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power unit support structure for an off-road vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an off-road vehicle is provided with a power unit having a longitudinal engine layout with a crankshaft that is rotatably supported by a crank case and extends along the front-to-back direction of the vehicle. The vehicle includes a vehicle frame that supports the power unit and front and rear wheels. Such vehicle is known to be capable of traveling off-road carrying two passengers and cargo on a cargo rack.
The power unit support structure of this known off-road vehicle is such that a sub-frame that is mounted to the crank case has a rectangular shape as seen in plan view, and is supported by front and rear engine mounts. An engine mount subjected to torque reaction force is provided between a cylinder unit and a longitudinally extending main frame.